gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam C.C: Scales of Space
Mobile Suit Gundam C.C: Scales of Space is a Mini Mecha Series. Constellation Colony - Scales of Space is the story of a young man and his journey to sustain the balance of truth and justice in order save the galaxy in a way only he understands. This a story of the everylasting battle of good and evil through the eye's of a celestial being one known only as time. Summary Humanity has spread across the universe in Colony Clusters as Humanity has shown the potential to live in the harsh enviroment of space. After the move several conflicts broke out simply over authority concerning humanity and being under one rule. After the End of Constellation Wars humanity seperated among ethnicity concerning their respective role in the war. Allowing the most "valuable" humans to live amongst the contained and luxorious Earth Sphere Colonies while the colonies among the outer rim of the milky way known as the Constellation Colonies house many of the more fradual humans forever branded for the defeat in the war as Cardinals. Rush Lavier a young man in the prime of his teenage years grew up during the constellation wars and was seperated from his family due to everlasting conflict. During the segregation of his people he grew up only with his Tai-Chi master Luten Zotouh. After seeing the after effects of conflict, Rush grew up swearing to change the world through justice. At the age of 17 Rush joined the Zodian Earth Sphere Military the very people who segregate he and his fellow "Cardinals". Mobile Suits In the Universe of C.C (Constellation Colony) Mobile Suits were first created to help humanity move in to space but due to conflicts over authority they were upgraded and rebuilt for war. After exausting the earths fossil fuels a new power source was gathered from "Zodian Belt" a string of meteorties created from "The Fall of Titan" ''that now follows the earths orbit, the mineral is now known as ''"Kronos". This mineral is focus and genetically conbined with E-Carbon condensed metal in order to power these machines through the Yggdrasil Drive . This Yggdrasil Drive has high efficiancy magnetism along with solar and electic conductability giving it the output that rivals that of the GN Drives of the Anno Domini Universe. Volume 1: A Reason for Existing *'Chapter 1: Seperate Equity ' *'Chapter 2: A Step to Balance' *'Chapter 3: The First Union ' *'Chapter 4: Beneath the Blaze ' Characters *'Rush Lavier': Rush is a young man, 17 years of age born in the middle of war and joins the very people who opress them but does not seek to take revenge but as a way to seek justice. *Miguel Madella: Ace of the Ara Faction. *Jeremy Linberg: Member of the Halberd. *Davis Linberg: Member of the Halberd. *Yzrael June: Member of the Halberd *Reno: Member of the Halberd *Kenny: Member of the Ara Faction *Camelia Deverella: Member of the Halberd. *Natalie Falmer: Captain of the Halberd. *Luten Zotouh: Rush's Former Tai-Chi Teacher. *Garen Lavier: Rush's Father Category:Constellation Colony Category:Stories